Ain't Never Gonna Happen
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Remy is always the one trying to push Rogue to do things she ain't never gonna do, but what will the Ragin' Cajun do when the roles are reversed? One-Shot, Romy.


Ain't Never Gonna Happen

"Non, Chére. Ya ain't never gonna see dis Cajun on dat."

"Never?" The sweet southern accent had asked.

"Ain't never gonna happen."

Those were his words exactly seventeen minutes and thirty-four seconds and counting, ago. It was a good question if ever there was one. So why was he standing in line for the rather large Ferris Wheel at the nearby carnival?

He wasn't very sure of the answer to that question at the moment. It wasn't that he was scared of the thing. No, it took a lot more than a Ferris Wheel to scare Remy LeBeau! He just didn't like them. In fact he'd only been on one once and it hadn't been for pleasure.

It wasn't that it was high. He had been on things much higher and much more dangerous. It was just awkward to be on one. For one reason or another, Remy could only feel nervous on the damn things.

But at the moment, that was beside the point. He was trying to figure out why he was three people away from going on one. He looked over at Rogue, the mastermind behind all of this, his fiery eyes narrowing at the smirk stretched plainly across her face.

"Why are we doin' dis again, Chére?" She apparently decided she wasn't going to answer and just rolled her eyes as if that would be enough of a response for him. It was too bad for her he was just too stubborn for that.

"Well?" He demanded, his accent thickened as he eyed the wheel spinning around slowly suspiciously.

" 'Cause it's fun ya stupid Swamp Rat," She said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Whose definition o'fun?" He muttered under his breath. She hit him playfully and the operator released the chain that stood in between him and it. People flooded out and the three people started to enter into the tiny carriages attached to the wheel.

The people in front of them disappeared and Rogue led the way into their carriage. As his boot hit the metal, his muscles tensed and his eyes seemed to pick up on everything on the rocky carriage. His unnatural senses stretched out as far as they could.

"What? Don't tell meh the big bad Cajun thief is scared of a little ol' Ferris Wheel?" Rouge mocked, not holding back her chuckle.

"Non." He said darkly as the man ordered them to sit down and he shut the door to the carriage. Remy glared at the man behind his shades.

"Then why are ya so tense?" She was laughing louder now as she sat down on one side and he followed suit across from her.

"Remy just don' like 'em, dat's all," He said as their carriage shuddered and started moving. He looked at the landscape suspiciously, as the ground, people, and everything else got smaller.

Through the speakers on the top of the carriage, the man's dull voice picked up.

"Please remain seated throughout the ride,"

"What dey expect moi to do? Stand up an' jump off de t'ing?" He growled lowly still staring at the ground, his hands clenched tightly on his crossed arms.

"Not such a bad idea, could be some fun," He shot an offended look at Rogue. Not that he expected her to actually do it.

"Aw, just relax Remy." Her words fell on deaf ears as Remy kept his eyes on the ground, only glancing away to look at the bolts on to door.

Rogue sighed and then stood up, looking past the ground and to the city's skyline. He watched her now, making sure she wasn't going to follow suit with her idea. She could fly, but he was still opposed to it.

The whole carriage creaked as they reached the top and then it jolted to a stop, the carriage swinging back and forth. Rogue stumbled as she started to sit back down and she fell into him.

He grabbed her waist steadying her as she fell on to him, so that they didn't both tumble over the small railings. Their carriage slowly stopped rocking as Rogue brushed the white hair from her face, sitting on Remy's lap.

"See, is this so bad?" Rogue asked with a small smile, watching where her bare shoulders were.

He smirked, not forgetting where he was but then again not really caring anymore.

"Non. Remy could yet use to dis," He said as his hands wrapped around her waist. She set her head on his shoulder, looking out to the skyline and he watched her.

Maybe he could get used to doing things that ain't never gonna happen.

~Finn~

* * *

**Author's Note-** Thanks for reading yet another one of my random one-shots! Hope you'll review, they make the world, my writing, and this Ferris Wheel go 'round!


End file.
